Ifrit
for Final Fantasy IV.]] Ifrit , also known as Jinn, is a Fire-elemental Summon which appears in several games in the series. His signature attack is called Hellfire, or sometimes Inferno or Flames of Hell, and deals scorching Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. He is one of the most frequently appearing summons and is often a rival to the ice summon Shiva. Like most re-appearing summons, Ifrit changes his appearance in each game, but remains somewhat similar in each game although he curiously appears more and more "beast-like" and less "humanoid" as the series evolves. In general, Ifrit has brown skin with long horns and claws, covered by a simple kilt-like covering around his waist. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Ifrit can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners. He is obtained by purchasing the Level 4 Summon Magic spell Heatra. *White summoning: Healing Light: heals all party members. *Black summoning: Hellfire: deals fire damage to a single target. *High summoning: Inferno: deals fire damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Ifrit, called Jinn in the SNES release, is automatically obtained when Rydia rejoins the party. For a cost of 30 MP, Ifrit deals Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ifrit returns as a Summon spell for the imposter Rydia and Rydia in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Its signature attack, Hellfire, deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 30 MP. Ifrit is wielded by the Flamehound, one of four Eidolon-holding bosses found within the Lower Section of the Tower of Babil B11. Once it's defeated, it leaves behind an orb of red light. The imposter Rydia claims the light and regains the ability to summon Ifrit during battle. Ifrit along with the other reclaimed Eidolons are later summoned by the imposter Rydia on B6 of the tower to battle against the party. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ifrit is summoned by the Mysterious Girl during Edge's tale, and serves as an unbeatable boss. After the battle, he chases Edge through the Tower of Babil much like X-ATM092 in ''Final Fantasy VIII. The player can obtain Ifrit by going to Eblan and defeating him. He can be summoned by Rydia after obtaining him as a summon command. ''Final Fantasy V :''See the Summon sequence here. :For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Final Fantasy V). Ifrit is a Level 2 summon found in the Library of the Ancients, where he must be fought. There is dialogue between him and Ramuh if the player managed to find him. According to a NPC on the roof of the library, Ifrit's purpose was to burn library books that had been possessed by monsters. Ifrit costs 11 MP to summon and deals Fire damage to all opponents. ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here. :For the battle information, click here. Ifrit is an Esper whose magic power was completely drained. Along with Shiva, Ifrit is discarded by Kefka in the Magitek Research Facility. He attacks the party when approached, but stops when he senses Ramuh's power (which occurs when either his or Shiva's HP is depleted). After hearing the party's story (and telling one of his own), he turns into Magicite in order to help the party defeat the Empire. During his dialogue after the battle, Ifrit claims he and Ramuh were brothers born of different elements, although it is unlikely he meant "brothers" in the literal sense. During Kefka's attack on Thamasa, a red palette swap of Ifrit attacks him with powerful fire spells, but is easily slain by Kefka. Ifrit's attack is called Hellfire (Inferno in the SNES and PS translation) and cannot be blocked. His Spell Power is 51. Ifrit costs 26 MP to summon and teaches the following spells: *Fire X10 *Fira X5 *Drain X1 At Level Up he gives a +1 boost to Strength. Ifrit is the only Esper in Final Fantasy VI whose full body can be seen during his summon animation. He rotates around 360 degrees so the player can see his front, side, and back. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here. The Ifrit Summon Materia can be found on the Shinra Cargo Ship after defeating Jenova BIRTH. His attack, Hellfire, deals Fire damage to the enemy. He costs 36 MP to summon. Ifrit's spell power is equal to 1.6875x the base magic damage. Ifrit is also one the summons available in the [[Final Fantasy VII Demo|"Mt. Corel" PC version demo of Final Fantasy VII]]. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Ifrit can be summoned in battle using the appropriate Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- :''For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Crisis Core). :See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is fought as a boss after having been summoned by Genesis. After the battle a mission will appear called "Rematch with Ifrit". Once defeated, Zack will be given the Ifrit Materia which will add Ifrit to the DMW. His DMW attack is Hellfire, and its power depends on the level of the attack. Final Fantasy VIII :''For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Final Fantasy VIII). :See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit (Ifrid in the Italian translation) is the third available Guardian Force obtained by defeating him in the Fire Cavern before the time limit runs out. He is also somewhat unique in that he is the first Guardian Force who talks during the battle, and expresses surprise and alarm if the player summons Shiva. If the player defeats him without summoning Shiva, he will admit he is impressed with the power of humans. When summoned, Ifrit uses Hell Fire, a powerful Fire-elemental attack against all enemies. Ifrit's summon animation time is 13 seconds, which, according to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 180% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows: : Damage = 61 * Level / 10 + 45 + 2 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 45 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Ifrit are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is obtained automatically from Doctor Tot at the beginning of Disc 3. It is learned through the Topaz, and only Princess Garnet can summon him. His attack is called Flames of Hell. Ifrit's spell power is equal to 42 plus the total number of Topaz in the party's inventory. Summoning him costs 26 MP. ''Final Fantasy X :''See the Summon and Overdrive sequence here. Ifrit is an aeon obtained in Kilika Temple. His unique ability is called "Meteor Strike", in which he conjures a ball of fiery rock and punches it towards the enemy, penetrating an enemy's Protect status. Ifrit's Overdrive is Hellfire, where he bathes the enemy party in a ball of rising flame and then throws a chunk of earth at them, causing Fire damage. Wakka's World Champion weapon allows Ifrit to break the damage limit of 9,999 hit points. Ifrit initially has 857 HP, 23 MP, 19 Strength, 29 Defense, 21 Magic, 21 Magic Defense, 9 Agility, 10 Evasion, 11 Accuracy, and 17 Luck. He joins the party knowing Fire, NulBlaze, and NulFrost. Ifrit absorbs Fire-elemental damage, but is weak to Ice-elemental damage. In the International and PAL versions of the game, Ifrit appears as a Dark Aeon after the party escapes from Bevelle and are branded traitors of Yevon. He will attack if the party gets too close to the former entrance to Home in the Bikanel Desert. The symbol for Ifrit and Kilika (the one in Ifrit's seal seen in the gallery of this section) is annotated with the kanji for flame . The kanji does not mean "fire", but a more emphatic word for a flame or blaze. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Ifrit returns in ''Final Fantasy X-2 as a boss under Shuyin's control. He is fought inside the Kilika Temple in Chapter 3. ''Final Fantasy XI Ifrit appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the six sleeping gods, and an avatar available to Summoners. He represents the Fire element. Players can obtain the avatar Ifrit upon completion of the quest "Trial By Fire". Alternatively, a brave low-level Summoner may go on the quest "Trial-Size Trial By Fire" and defeat Ifrit in a battle alone (under a level 20 restriction) rather than in a group. Ifrit is not used as often for Blood Pact: Wards as many of the other avatars in Final Fantasy XI. Instead, his strength lies in dealing large amounts of damage. Ifrit holds the honor of proving players to be capable of dealing over 9999 damage: Summoners can deal well over 10,000 damage with Ifrit's Flaming Crush against the Notorious Monster Qutrub known as Moshdahn, who has very low defense, takes double damage from all attacks, is weak against fire, and can have its defense further lowered by Dia II, after which Flaming Crush has been seen hitting for 10,000 to just over 14,000 damage (although a resist or partial miss is still possible, dealing only a fraction of this damage). Note that although Flaming Crush was the first ability capable of dealing such tremendous damage, the item Primeval Brew introduced in the Abyssea expansion trio allows any high-level job to deal over 10,000 damage with a variety of abilities and spells. Legend of the Avatar was from a general named Frit. A ruthless, bloodthirsty man, he participated in many battles. However, he once discovered a baby in the ruins of a village his men had burned down. The baby smiled at him, despite his fearsome appearance, which moved his heart. He took the little girl, named Falbub, and entrusted her to the care of a couple of servants, watching over her as she grew up. However, survivors of Frit's ravages ended up banding together and attacked his home, killing both his servants and Falbub. Angered and saddened by the fact that innocent souls had to pay for his crimes, Frit decided to accept retribution. He ascended to the top of a volcano, where the souls of the dead were said to gather during solar eclipses. When the next eclipse occurred, the ghosts of those he had slain attacked him, their curses transforming him into a demon. However, Falbub's spirit tried to interpose itself. Once again, undaunted by his demonic appearance, she smiled at him without a word of reproach. Upon seeing this, Frit prayed to Altana to exchange his life for hers. His wish was granted, but Altana soon saw that Falbub was unhappy on her own. She thus took both her and Frit to the heavens, rewarding the general's repentance and the girl's devotion. In the legends that were born of this story, Frit was renamed I'Frit (Frit of the Flames). Falbub is the name of the brightest, red-colored star of the Ifrit constellation. Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII The Esper, Belias replaces Ifrit as the Fire-type summon in ''Final Fantasy XII; however, Ifrit is the name of an airship in the Archadian fleet. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings :''For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Revenant Wings). Ifrit is the Rank 3 Fire-type melee summon. His normal attack, Burning Strike, deals fire damage to one foe with two successive hits. Hellfire, his special attack, deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies in range, sometimes inflicting Slow. Ifrit costs 20 Affinity Points to summon. Ifrit appears as a boss while guarding the treasure of the Glabados Ruins at the beginning of the game. The party battles him again when they return to the Glabados Ruins later in the game. ''Final Fantasy XIII Ifrit appears during the Pompa Sancta show at Nautilus. It serves as the Eidolon for a Pulse l'Cie who leads the invasion of Cocoon. During the show he battles with Ramuh. Final Fantasy XIV In ''Final Fantasy XIV, Ifrit is the Primal of the Amalj'aa, which they plan to summon as a means to fight against the Garlean Empire. He is also a boss in the game whose defeat provides the player with a fire elemental weapon set. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ifrit appears as a demon and performs a Fire attack on all enemies in range when summoned. He costs 24 MP to summon, has a speed of 25, and needs 200 JP to learn. His attack is called Infernal Blaze in the PSP version. In the PS version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "King of flames, bear down upon the enemy! Ifrit!" Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ifrit appears as a warrior clad in red armor with bull horns on his helm and large gauntlets. He conjures a pillar of fire when summoned. Ifrit can be learned by Summoners through the Guard Staff and requires 200 AP to master. It costs 18 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 40, and deals fire damage in a large area. It is stealable through the ability '''Steal: Ability', and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ifrit returns in ''Tactics A2 and can be learned by Summoners through the Staff of Protection. The description of the Lotus Mace also states that "The gigas Ifrit wrought this mace of living flame". It costs 16 MP to summon, 300 AP to master and deals fire damage in a large area. ''Crystal Defenders Ifrit appears as an Esper in Crystal Defenders W2, and deals damage to all enemies in field. Final Fantasy Type-0 Ifrit appears as a set of summons or "Eidolons" in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 called "Ifrit Class". Each Ifrit under the class has different names, abilities and sizes. *Ifrit *Firebrand *Rubicante *Vulcan Its design is rather similar to his appearance in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' with signs of "gears" (which is the representative image of Suzaku) around his shoulders and left thigh. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time When wearing the Mythic Beast Sallet and Mythic Beast Plate, a male Selkie resembles Ifrit. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Book of Ifrit appears as a fire-elemental weapon in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. It can be purchased in Urbeth and Invidia for 770 gil. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Ifrit appears as a summon in ''Dissidia. When summoned, Ifrit uses Hellfire, which multiplies the summoner's Bravery by 1.5. Like some summons in Dissidia, Ifrit can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the user breaks the opponent's Bravery and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork, and manually, where its Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. Ifrit's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey I storyline, and its manual version on its second stage. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ifrit returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Two: Stern Eyes of Scenario 012. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. Yuna and Bartz are also able to summon the aeon Ifrit to perform either Meteor Strike or Hellfire. Yuna's attack on the World Map is Ifrit. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ifrit appears as a summon in this game, based on his ''Final Fantasy VIII appearance. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ifrit is a Fire-elemental esper in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. From time to time, players may encounter Ifrit in battle. Defeating Ifrit will grant players the Ifrit I summon stone, which allows Ifrit to be summoned into battle. When summoned, Ifrit uses the skill, Hellfire. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Ifrit appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Ifrit appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. ''Chocobo Racing Ifrit appears as a scenery element in the final track, Fantasia. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Ifrit appears as six cards and in the tale '''Shiva and Ifrit'. In the first tale, Ifrit is trying to outdo Shiva to see who is more powerful. In the second tale, Ifrit is trying to show Shiva that her Ice is more useful than his Fire. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Ifrit makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ifrit is: *The grinding teeth of incandescence, Cardinal Red! *The gale of red lotus flowers, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Burn it all! Summoned Creature! Ifrit!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The flaming hot fang, Cardinal Red! *The deep blood of the hurricane, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Scorch! I summon you! Ifrit!" ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ifrit is present in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, represented by five different Fire-elemental Summon cards: one with his Final Fantasy Tactics artwork; one with his Final Fantasy VIII artwork; one with his Final Fantasy XI appearance; one with his Theatrhythm appearance and a promotional card with his Final Fantasy Type-0 art. Other appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Ifrit, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated in the Japan-only game Blood of Bahamut. There is also a stronger version of Ifrit that can be fought, called Beelzebub. ''Guardian Cross [[file:FFXIV Lord of Inferno Guardian Cross card.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Ifrit's ''Guardian Cross card.]] Lord of the Inferno is a rare card available in Guardian Cross, based on Ifrit's Final Fantasy XIV appearance. ''Itadaki Street'' series Ifrit has appeared in ''Itadaki Street Special'', as well as ''Itadaki Street Portable''. ''Knights of the Crystals Ifreet is a demon summoned by the actress Requiria at the Opera House. Defeating them both will reward the player with the Quest Achievement "Pyro Master". Lord of Vermilion Ifrit appears as a card in both ''Lord of Vermilion and its sequel Lord of Vermilion II. ''The World Ends With You'' Ifrit appears as a pin called Tin Pin Ifrit in The World Ends with You. There is also another pin called Tin Pin Hellfire, named after Ifrit's signature attack. Appearance in Popular Culture ''Dead Fantasy In the fanmade ''Dead Fantasy series Ifrit is summoned by Yuna to fight Kasumi's Clones in Dead Fantasy IV - but is ultimately defeated. Merchandising Three collectible figurines of Ifrit have been released by Square Enix. The first is part of a series of Guardian Force figurines from Final Fantasy VIII. It also includes a figurine of Tonberry and a collectible part of Ragnarok, which can be used to build a model of the airship along with the other parts included with other Guardian Forces of the same collection. Two more figurines of Ifrit are part of the Final Fantasy Master Creatures collection. The first figurine was released with the first series, and it is Final Fantasy VII's Ifrit, while the second was released with the second volume of Final Fantasy Master Creatures Kai and it is Final Fantasy X's Ifrit. Etymology In Arabian mythology, Ifrit (also spelled Efreet or Afreet, from Arabic عفريت Ifrīt), is the name given to a class of Jinn (magical spirits also known as Djinn, Djinni, and Genie) that embody fire. Though they could live for thousands of years, they were not immortal, and if cut, they would "bleed" the fire running through their veins until it consumed their bodies. Ifrit tend to be arrogant creatures, believing themselves to be greater than all other races because they came first into the world. They resent humans for finding ways to magically harness their power and services, much to the Ifrits' chagrin (which is implied when challenging and defeating Ifrit in Final Fantasy VIII). Trivia *According to Tetsuya Nomura, the design of Dark Thorn, a Heartless boss in Kingdom Hearts II is based on the Final Fantasy X version of Ifrit. *Square Enix's cafe Artnia sells a cocktail called Ifrit that contains white rum, white curacao, orange juice, and creme de cassis. References de:Ifrit it:Ifrit Category:Final Fantasy III Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Aeons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Espers Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Primals